1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting device for non-averaged force in a pipeline.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally the case with a bent pipeline 2 as exemplarily illustrated in FIG. 47 that non-averaged force acts onto to joint portions 4 of a plurality of pipe bodies 3 comprising the pipeline 2 which is caused through hydrostatic pressure within the pipes. Since force acts onto joint portions of the pipeline in an axial core direction of the pipe bodies 3 (hereinafter referred to as “pipe axial direction”) owing to the non-averaged force, a supporting structure for supporting the pipeline 2 will be necessary.
For supporting the above pipeline 2, it was conventionally performed that the pipe bodes 3 within a utility tunnel 1 was fixed by means of a body 5 made of reinforced concrete (wherein 6 denote reinforcements) as illustrated in FIG. 48. Such a supporting structure was disadvantaged in that construction of reinforced concrete was difficult to be performed within a small space such as the utility tunnel 1 and in that construction was troublesome.
A technique in which steel-made belts are wound and fixed around pipe bodies through bolts has been proposed as one technique for solving the above problem. However, since movements of the pipe bodies in pipe axial directions are prevented through frictional resistance between the belts and pipe bodies, it is difficult to firmly support non-averaged force in the pipeline.